In the Lap of Luxury
by Kowaba
Summary: Human friends can be so fickle, Shinigami friends can ditch you at the drop of a hat as well, but only a generous captain like Retsu Unohana can make for perfect company when drinking! Luckily for a drunken Ichigo, Unohana likes to drink in a more private setting. Ichigo x Unohana


Unohana Gets a Shot… (to her face)

_**A/N:**_** This is a request from Whackybiscuit. He gave me a character to do and so I ran with it. Here's to hoping you guys like it!**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Bleach or anything relating to the series.**

_**Warnings:**_** OOC, Grammar and Spelling Errors, and Lemons**

* * *

_**Seireitei Bar**_

One of the main problems of having friends in the World of the Living is that in modern times, it can be hard to find a place and time where your entire friend group can come together to hang out. Ichigo experienced this problem a lot of times and found that the most he's ever seen his friends is when there was some powerful maniac threatening to unravel the fabric of reality. Outside of those desperate times, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu seemed to be off doing their own things.

During that brief period of time when Ichigo was powerless, he did get to hang out with some of his other friends like Keigo, Mizuiro, and even Tatsuki. They would regularly hang out after school before Ichigo had to work. But even during those peaceful times, Ichigo still had moments of frustration when they couldn't, or even sometimes didn't want to, hang out.

But not in the Soul Society.

In the Soul Society, it was expected to go to a bar after work with your coworkers and relax a bit. Lower seats, lieutenants, and even some captains would show up in one of the many bars in the Seireitei.

When Renji first brought him along, Ichigo was astounded to see the many familiar faces that he had come across in the past. He could remember Shuhei, Kira, Iba, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and various others just to name a few, and each one of them treated him like an old friend as he sat with them.

What had just been a random visit with Renji soon turned into an established schedule for Ichigo. Whenever he had an extended weekend away from school, he'd pop into a Senkaimon and stay in the Soul Society for a few days. No one seemed to care that he was there, aside from Byakuya and a few other scrubs who called themselves captains.

On this current night, it was a rather special occasion. Every now and then, bars in the Seireitei would host 'Ladies Night,' where the female Shinigami could come in a get drinks at half price after 10 p.m.. Not the most chivalrous act as Rangiku would often say, but it was better than nothing. So instead of the usual crowd of rowdy males, they were various female officers sprinkled in.

Because of the influx of lady companions to drink with, many of Ichigo's guy friends split off in search for a chance to get lucky that night, leaving him alone at the bar.

With his usual scowl dialed up to 11 and his fingers impatiently tapping against the bar, Ichigo focused solely on his drink and decided to just finish it before turning in for the night. Tonight didn't go as planned, but he would still be there for a few more nights so maybe they will make it up to him.

The orange-haired teen glanced over to the corner where Kira and Shuhei managed to get Rangiku alone. The bustiest Shinigami was showing them a neat trick, a trick that consisted of her pushing her beer bottle into her packed cleavage and sipping from it. Not to most creative display of talent, but the two horny men couldn't pass up the opportunity to open ogle her massive bosom.

"Hmm." Ichigo exhaled heavily through his nostrils before turning his direction back to his drink. Renji was the one who introduced him to scotch, yet the red-haired man was now failing to impress a nameless 5th seat from Squad 7. Good thing Rukia wasn't here to witness this, she'd laugh at how awkward the man looked.

As Ichigo grasped his glass and was about to take a sip, a slender hand laying itself on his broad shoulder called his attention as a sweet voice came from behind. "Mind if I join you, Ichigo?"

The man whose attention was being attracted glanced behind him and was surprised to see the matronly Retsu Unohana standing there. The captain of Squad 4 smiled politely, expecting his answer.

"Uhh, sure…" Ichigo nodded, looking next to him to see if there was an open seat. Unfortunately, both seats were occupied. "Umm, sorry I don't think-"

Unohana politely interrupted the boy. "A gentleman always offers his seat to a lady." She smiled. Though the smile was not her infamous 'do as I say or face the consequences' smile, Ichigo still moved embarrassingly quick into action.

Ichigo nearly fell out of his stool and awkwardly offered it to her. The mature woman nodded her head in thanks and smoothly placed her rear down onto the cushion before sliding to face the bar. The black-haired woman didn't stop there and turned to a rather bulky man who looked ten times her size sitting to her left.

"Excuse me." Unohana gently tapped his shoulder. "I'm afraid I require your seat."

The beast of a man slapped his hand down on the bar and made to look at the captain. "What the hell did you say to me you bi- Captain Unohana!" The grizzled man shrieked like a little girl when he saw the motherly captain sitting next to him. Like all Shinigami, he knew not to push her buttons. "Y-Yes ma'am!" He saluted before withdrawing completely from the bar itself, rushing home to hide.

Ichigo was bewildered at the spectacle but with the strong alcohol in his system, moved on just as quickly as Unohana did. The Substitute Shinigami shrugged before sitting on the barstool.

Unohana giggled a little too femininely for a woman who held so much sway with the common populace of the Soul Society. "Now then Ichigo, I see that your drink is running a little low, allow me to buy you another." She said.

"Heh, isn't it the man's job to buy the lady a drink?" Ichigo asked, a more confident attitude coming from his alcohol loosened brain. Normally, he would be a lot more respectful towards her, a curtesy he didn't show many people, but alcohol does wonders.

Once again, the mature woman laughed. "Oh sweetie, you are too cute." Unohana told him, delicately placing her left hand on his shihakusho covered leg.

Ichigo didn't seem to mind the woman's touch, he actually seemed to enjoy it. Though, the alcohol running through his system made it nearly impossible for him to focus on anything else now.

"Let me get two glasses of whiskey please, neat." Unohana politely ordered the bartender as he stepped over to them. The young man just nodded his head before pulling out two glasses from under the bar.

Just as quickly as she ordered them did they appear. Now with two relatively small glasses before them, the captain and the substitute picked them up.

"A toast, Ichigo, to a night worth remembering." Unohana proposed, offering her glass to his to be clinked.

Ichigo's scowl lessened, almost smiling as he noticed how her small hand began to tentatively rub gentle circles on his upper thigh. "To a night worth remembering." He agreed, clinking his glass against hers.

Unohana giggled as they both took their first sips. The liquor was hard, but enjoyable.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

To say Ichigo was tipsy would be an understatement. He was conscious but had no moral code to stick to anymore. That's probably the reason for him to be hanging onto the smaller woman as she guided him to her quarters.

"Such a shame young Renji disappeared on you…" Unohana stated softly, aware that there were those that were sleeping. The officer's barracks resided in the west wing while the med bay was located in the east.

The captain was more or less unaffected by the two hours of drinking. After all, she was well over the age of 1,000, that many years on your body would more or less nullify alcohol's effects.

Ichigo waved his hand in the air at her statement. "Fucking Renji… probably ran back to Rukia after he failed with that one chick…" Ichigo slurred out.

Unohana giggled softly at the young man. "Oh don't be so harsh on him, after all, now you can be treated to my famous hospitality." The captain told him.

The drunk young man just shrugged, still holding onto her as she easily supported him. Of course, being so loose at the moment, Ichigo was not afraid to cope a feel here and there, though he attempted to be discreet about.

When his large, rough hand not so subtly clutched the right pad of her large bottom, Unohana just laughed at the boy. "With how handsy you are, I assume you don't mind sharing my room with me? After all, all the guest rooms are in the med bay." Unohana proposed as she came to a stop at her door. Like all doors in the Soul Society, this was a sliding door.

"I'd love that…" Ichigo told her, smirking confidently as she slid open the door. Without thinking of manners, Ichigo pushed past her and stumbled into the dark room. The room of Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4 was quite large and luxurious, far better than the dankly designed dorm of Renji's. Just barely seeing the spacious bed of hers, Ichigo fell at the foot of it.

The matriarch of the Fourth Division giggled melodically at his antics. "I wish you were this fun when you are sober." Unohana joked as she approached the bed.

Ichigo sat up and held himself forward with his hands pressing into the comfy mattress behind him. "I'm tons of fun!" He drunkenly declared.

Smiling, Unohana just took his word for it. "Now Ichigo, can you wait here patiently while I start you a hot bath?" She questioned.

"A-A bath?" Ichigo asked. "Why do I need a bath? Why don't you just come to bed…" The substitute patted the spot on the bed next to him.

Unohana leaned in closely, cupping his narrow features with her soft hands. "Because, I'd prefer to sleep next to a clean man." The mature woman replied, moving her hands to the collar of her captain's haori. She easily slid the flowing white garment off of her body and whished it around the drunk kid's shoulders. "It gets chilly in my room at night, best to bundle up." She instructed with a motherly tone.

Ichigo held onto the coat and inhaled deeply, smelling the white fabric that was coated in the woman's natural scent. "Thanks…" He nodded his head, seeing Unohana in just her black shihakusho gave him a better view of her hourglass figure. Despite being so old, Unohana could still model with the best of them.

"Now, stay put." Unohana smiled as she turned around to walk to her bathroom. As she stood at the sliding door. "And Ichigo…" She turned back and wagged a finger at him. "No snooping through my things!" She playfully warned him before stepping into the washroom.

He nodded at her last piece before she closed the door. Once he saw her light a few candles to illuminate the small room, he moved up from his seat. Like all drunk people when told not to do something, Ichigo did it anyway.

With a faint orange glow emanating from the closed door and the light of the moon falling through the windows, Ichigo was able to get a good look at the captain's quarters. It was very simple, having the base furniture that consisted of a king-sized bed, two end tables, a dresser, and a few vanity mirrors. The furniture was large to take up as much space as possible, but that still left quite a bit of free space.

But once Ichigo laid eyes on Unohana's dresser, he knew what needed to be done. An uncharacteristically pervy grin creeped onto his face as he seemingly slid in front of the dresser. His curious hands pulled open one of the three top drawers and was delighted to find that this particular storage space held Unohana's most delicates.

"Heh, awesome…" The boy whispered naughtily as he gazed upon the motherly captain's panties. They ranged between colors and styles, from skimpy to conservative, from cotton to lace.

The sudden sound of water rushing from a faucet alerted him. He knew for sure that his host for the night was occupied, but his time was still limited. Soon she would come back.

His right hand fished out a particularly scandalous red thong. Under no circumstances would Ichigo ever do this while sober, but drunk Ichigo had a mind fueled by alcohol, hormones, and lust. He held the thin fabric hooked between his thumbs and admired it, visualizing it on the woman.

Unohana wearing nothing but this slutty little thong… that though alone made his cock hard as steel.

Ichigo looked around the room, making sure that there were no witnesses to this act before quickly stuffing the racy garment into his shihakusho. Just a little souvenir for his night spent with the captain.

Now done with his snooping, Ichigo quickly retreated back to his place on the bed just in time for Unohana to slid open the door and was pleased to see him right where she left him.

"Okay Ichigo, your bath is ready." She told him, smiling softly.

Ichigo nodded and stood up, still a little dizzy from the rush back to sit down before she walked back into the room. Staggering a bit, the drunken substitute made his way over to the curvy lady where she led him into the bathroom.

Just like the rest of her residence, the bathroom was also quite spacious. Though lacking a proper shower, she still had all the amenities that made for a luxurious bathroom. Past the commode, counters, sinks, and mirrors, her bathtub looked more like a jacuzzi than something one would normally bathe in. The ceramic cleaning facility was taking up nearly half the room. Ichigo could comfortably lay down in it at any angle!

Piping hot water was rushing from the faucet and looked to be filling up the tub very quickly. Plus, Unohana had taken the liberty of adding bubbles to the steaming water.

Sliding the door closed behind them, Unohana placed her hands on his stiff shoulders and rubbed them soothingly. "Now, disrobe." Unohana seemingly ordered, though her voice had a hint of warmth.

Ichigo had the decency to blush. "Y-Yeah… sure…" He complied, his heart now racing. He groped her, ogled her, and even stole a pair of her panties, but now that the tables were turned, he didn't know how to react. Things really were heating up!

Unohana giggled and let go of his muscular body. "I shall turn around for you." The mature woman told him, turning on her heel to give him a little bit of privacy.

Ichigo took a few steps forward to distance himself from her. He really was about to get naked in front of Retsu Unohana and take a bath! Fumbling to untie the white sash holding his outfit together, Ichigo let his robes fall to the ground leaving him in nothing but his white boxers and clog shoes. He quickly rid himself of his underwear and footwear, casually standing naked in front of a wide mirror where he could see Unohana had her hand covering her eyes, though she had a faint blush on her cheeks.

He looked down and saw his erect pillar of flesh bobbing around as he moved and softly chuckled, not caring to cover it at the moment. He took a few steps before coming to a stop in front of the bath. Standing before it, he could now see the bubbled water was really hot, judging by the steam flowing up from it. Of course, he dipped his toe in slowly and hissed as the burning water soothed his tiredness.

"I hope it's not too hot." Unohana spoke up, still covering her eyes. "I just set it to my normal temperature."

Ichigo groaned, wondering if the rumors really were true and she was from the pits of hell. Nonetheless, he submerged more and more of his body into the deep tub before finding himself sitting, the water coming up to just below his pecs. Still, Ichigo found his endowment funny as it slapped against his own abdomen.

"I'm in…" He told her, settling his nerves. Like Kisuke's secret hot spring, this water just felt so… rejuvenating! It was nearly impossible to describe how good it felt.

Unohana unclasped her hand from in front of her vision before turning around. Ichigo was in the tub, facing away from her.

"So, it's to your liking?" She asked, walking to the tub where her guest soaked. She reached over the tub to turn off the water, making sure to inspect the young man's body as she did so. Unfortunately for Unohana, she left the water running a tad bit too long and the bubbles creeped up on Ichigo, covering the lower half of his body and preventing her from admiring his body.

Her right hand found itself on his shoulder and her fingers dug into the taut meat of his body. She bit her lip, feeling his muscles under the tips of her digits.

Ichigo's head leaned back and he further slipped into the water, completely relaxed. "This is so nice~" Ichigo groaned.

The mature woman smiled as she sat on the side of the tub, still admiring what she could. "Here, Ichigo, allow me to wash you." Unohana offered, reaching for a cloth in the water. She brought it out of the steaming bath and wringed it dry before grabbing a bar of soap to lather on the cloth.

"Sure." Ichigo agreed to the proposition easily, closing his eyes and letting the woman do as she pleased. The only thing that could make this better would be another glass of whiskey. Hell, he'd even take a beer at this point.

Unohana bit her lip as she finished lathering the washcloth with the rosy scented soap. Delicately, she placed her hand flat on his broad chest and began to rub in the soap. She watched with rapt attention the rise and fall of his chest with his steady breaths.

"So hard…" She cooed, feeling his muscles as the diameter of her circles kept growing and growing, washing his body with the best of her ability. She didn't want to seem to eager, but she was nearly at the end of her wits.

Lust was festering in her mind as she leaned in closer, scrubbing deep into the skin of his wide pectorals. Sweat began to accumulate on her brow from the intensity of the situation. Her shaking hands nearly dropped the cloth into the water on multiple occasions. From the nape of his neck down to the edge of his abdomen, Unohana had him covered with soapy suds.

But as soon as the cloth she was holding was pushed down further south, the edge of her finger came into contact with a large, swollen knob. Unohana rubbed her legs together and tried not to moan as the hot flesh came into contact with her finger. She dared not look for she was afraid she'd jump the poor boy.

Ichigo seemed to notice her coming into contact with his soldier too, as he groaned and shifted in his place. "You know… perhaps you should join me in here?" He asked smoothly, cracking an eye open to look at her.

"T-That's a great idea…" Unohana blushed, desperately trying to keep her cool as she brought her hand back and letting the washcloth fall on the edge of the tub. Coolly, Unohana withdrew from her spot and stood up. "Now move, and no peeking!" She giggled, pushing him to head towards the center of the tub.

The boy chuckled softly and complied. "Okay… just hurry up or I might get curious." He warned her, sighing heavily.

Unohana let loose a harmonious laugh at that, already beginning to slip out of her stuffy uniform. She knew tonight was gonna be spectacular the moment she saw Ichigo alone. He was perhaps the most suitable suitor to have, not one to brag or boast about being with her for the night.

The braided hair came undone and those silky black locks settled on her back and shoulders. The woman hissed as the rough fabric of her shihakusho rubbed her nipples nearly raw as it slipped of her curvy body.

Once Ichigo heard the heavy black robes hit the floor, he couldn't resist but to try and turn his head. Unohana's bare, supple body… his cock lurched in the water and he could feel his heavy nuts churn.

"Uh uh uh!" Unohana teasingly wagged her finger at him. "I said no peeking!" She sang.

Ichigo's head snapped back to face the wall of the bath, but the image was still burned in his brain. The curvy, womanly body of Retsu Unohana… the captain of Squad 4 was utterly stacked. Those giant, pendulous breasts of her jiggled in his eyes, the sway of those soft, bouncy monsters could knock him out! Their sheer size could engulf the entirety of his head! And those mature, brown nipples that were just so thick and suckable…

His cheeks burned bright red and his grin turned goofy. He was about to share a bath with her!

Then, the slow creaking of one of her counters' doors being opened alerted Ichigo. What was she fishing for? Towels?

_Pop! Pop!_

Then the distinct sound of two caps clattering onto the ground followed.

Ichigo's features sharpened, trying to figure out just what that sound meant. It was weird, definitely not something he expected to hear. But, when he felt the soft patters of her bare feet crossing the tile floor and then a foot being dipped in the water, he guessed he would soon find out.

"Ahh~" Unohana cooed huskily as she stepped into the hot waters of the tub, behind Ichigo. There was definitely enough space for the two of them, but they both wanted to stay pressed up against each other. "Here, thought you might want this." Unohana offered.

Her hand came into his vision and to his surprise, she was offering him a beer! This woman was a mind reader!

Ichigo gratefully accepted the gift, wasting no time in taking a swig just in time for Unohana to settled down into the tub, making sure to press her titanic tits into his back and drag them down his spine as she settled into a seated position.

The substitute nearly choked on his beer as he felt those melons against his hot skin, almost repeating his same mistake when her long, slender legs snaked around his own. Gently causing waves to ripple through the bathwater, Unohana leaned off of his back and against the wall of the tub.

Ichigo was very disappointed at the loss of her enormous, soft orbs pressing into his back. "Damn." He whispered huskily, making Unohana laugh.

"Don't pout!" She told him. "Maybe if you're a good boy and let me wash you, I'll put them back~" The captain bargained.

He just shrugged before taking another sip of the room temperature beer. Next he heard the soft clicking of glass against ceramic and assumed she put her beer down. She must have, cause soon he felt the soapy washcloth from before return, this time to his back with both of her hands applying pressure.

Acting like a dutiful wife, Unohana scrubbed Ichigo's tight back and admired the sharp edges and curves of his muscles. The boy was shaped perfectly, almost like Adonis. Plus, he had the added benefit of not even passing the age of 20, meaning his physical prime was still a way's ahead.

"You're really good at this." Ichigo commented, still not looking back. With his left hand holding onto his beer, his right hand gently placed itself on her slender calf and gently massaged it, somewhat returning the favor.

Behind him, she hummed in agreement. "Well, it is my job to take care of people. I've been doing it for so long." Unohana told him.

Up and down, Unohana swabbed the length of his back and made sure to cover every taut inch in suds. The boy had his scars, but so did Unohana. She just had the benefit of Kido to help hide her blemishes.

She could play the role of a curious woman, questioning about every little mark along his skin, but that was the stuff of children. Unohana knew that between two warriors of their calibers, the need for explanation was nonexistent.

Still, it did warm Unohana up as she looked at his scuffed back. It reminded her of her younger days which were so long ago. The motherly captain just bit her lip, admiring the work of art from battles past. The burning in her loins fiercened as she gazed upon them.

Feeling that her scrubbing had slowed, Ichigo called out to her. "All done?" He questioned.

Unohana was brought from her ogling with a subtle jolt. "Ah, yes." Unohana nodded.

Ichigo seemed to notice that he had interrupted her daydreaming. "Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." He apologized.

The older woman waved him off. "Nonsense, you did nothing wrong. But here, I suppose you earned your reward for staying still." The captain smiled as both her hands snaked under his armpits to grab at his broad chest, pulling him back into her embrace.

The Substitute Shinigami blushed as he fell back into her soft, supple body. Her round, doughy breasts cushioned his fall and mashed themselves up against his skin in such a comforting way. Her hands still held onto him with her slim digits digging into the taut muscles of his pecs.

"There, now we can both get clean." Unohana giggled, twisting her hips and rubbing her torso in all sorts of ways, causing her giant tits to move against his back.

Ichigo bit his lip roughly, basking in the feeling of those wonderous globes massaging him. "Genius." He commented jokingly.

This earned him another melodious laugh from the mature woman holding him as she rested her chin on his head, reaching for her own beer. After taking a moderate sip, Unohana put it back down. "Perhaps next time, we should just drink in here?"

"Next time?" Ichigo smirked, moving his head to the side to meet her mirthful eyes. "You want to do this again?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Of course, this is fun, is it not?" It was her turn to question him.

Of course, Ichigo gave her a nod of his own. "This is the most fun I've had here since… ever." He stated humorously.

"Good…" Unohana smiled before reaching for her beer again. This time, they both drank in unison before sighing in content as the alcohol washed down their throats.

For a while, the two just sat there, bathing in the tub together.

Lustful, naughty thoughts ran through both of their heads, yet neither made their move yet. It was frustrating, yet somehow beautiful as they could just share each other's company.

Ichigo could feel the erect nubs of Unohana's nipples digging into his shoulder blades, but he did not mention it. With Unohana, she'd pay close attention to the water in front of the boy and every now and then, see a glimpse of his dark purple tip as it crested the water. They both knew that the other was in a state of arousal yet chose to say nothing.

Both of their beers were soon empty, Ichigo finishing his first after starting his before she got to drink hers. Unohana offered to take his empty bottle and set it aside with her own, to which he thanked her and handed it to her.

With both of their hands empty, they were free to do as they pleased. Slowly, Unohana slid her slender arms around Ichigo's upper torso and hugged him tighter to her warm body. Ichigo held onto her thick thighs as she did this.

However, just when things were about to escalate, Ichigo may have made a mistake. Without his consent, his mouth released a long, tired yawn. "Huhh~" He almost bellowed, letting Unohana know of his state.

The woman hugged his body tightly one last time before unraveling her appendages. "It is getting late, and the water is getting pretty cold." She observed, seeing how the steam had died off and the water was now room temperature.

Ichigo silently cursed as the curvy, voluptuous woman released him and pushed him up. The gentle waves of the water had rinsed them of the soap by now, so Unohana was free to get out and wrap herself in a fluffy white towel.

Turning back to the boy in the tub, Unohana smiled softly. "When I give you the word, you may come to bed." The captain of Squad 4 told Ichigo.

Ichigo turned around and nodded at the woman, still silently kicking himself for ruining what could have been a fantastic night. The one time he gets drunk without his friends and he almost bangs Retsu Unohana! That could have been legendary!

Now here he is, sulking in a lukewarm bath by himself as the suds dissipate and he watches that sexy bombshell of a doctor walk back into her room.

"Stupid!" He whispered harshly, now being the one to emerge from the bath and grab a towel. As he stood, roughly drying his wet skin, his hard, swollen erection throbbed angrily from having been teased and teased all night with no relent. Even his loaded balls hurt as they were forced to stew in turmoil, not being able to release.

He was angry. Angry at himself and angry at his hormones for building themselves up for disappointment.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked himself, searching for his shihakusho. He could wave sworn he let his fall on the ground with his clogs before getting in the bath. Of course, after inspecting the bathroom for a few seconds, the drunk and angry Ichigo relented and huffed. Now he was going to have to tell Unohana he didn't have any clothes to wear to bed!

Looking down at his throbbing monster, Ichigo glared at it with furious rage. "You're gonna have to go away!" He snapped at it. There was no way Unohana would appreciate a naked, erect Ichigo standing in her room.

But of course, just before he could devise a plan to get rid of his stubborn arousal, Unohana called out to him from inside the bedroom.

"Ichigo… you may join me now." Unohana told him, her voice low and soft. It was like she was calling out to her secret lover, a notion Ichigo noticed and immediately felt the effects of as his cock twitched and jumped.

Blowing out the candles, Ichigo stubbornly trudged towards the sliding door and opened it. The room was dark, but the rays of moonlight cascading into the room via the windows helped him see the voluptuous woman waiting for him in her bed.

In that moment, all of Ichigo's anger and frustration left his body as he saw the beautiful Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4, smile so gently at him. His body was overcome with peace and he found himself drawn to her bedside, completely forgetting about his state of undress and his aching member.

Standing at the side of her bed, looking down at her with the blue glow of the moon basking her soft features in its light, Ichigo swore he was looking at the most beautiful woman ever.

"U-Unohana…" Ichigo sputtered out softly, almost a whisper as he looked down to the incredible woman covered in her bed sheet. He then gestured to his stiff, unyielding obelisk that stood out from his body like a pillar. "I can't come to bed. I have to get rid of this." He told her.

Unohana smiled gently, adoring how cute the boy was. "Ichigo, take this from me as doctor…" The motherly beauty started as she slowly lifted the sheet of the bed, revealing to Ichigo her wonderous body. All of Unohana's supple, pliant curves were on display for Ichigo to fully ogle and appreciate. "The perfect remedy to a hard cock is a night full of hot, sweaty bareback sex." Unohana smiled.

A fat dollop of precum seemingly jumped from his engorged slit as she made that statement. For the matron of the fourth division to say something so lewd and erotic, it was almost too much for Ichigo.

Nodding dumbly, Ichigo slid into the silky sheets of Unohana's bed where she embraced him once again, this time pressing their two naked bodies together. Ichigo immediately hugged her doughy body against his muscular one and the two groaned together as his stiff erection brushed against the fluttering lips of her moist, hairless cunt.

Her sweet, harmonious moans egged him on, daring him to pull her in closer. Her soft melons became squashed flat against his broad chest. Between the sheets, it grew hot and heavy as they held each other. He used the light of the moan to gaze fondly on her face before leaning in, the captain mirrored his actions.

For the first time that night, the two shared a deep, passionate kiss. His rough, chapped lips pressed against her softer, fuller ones. Both tasted of alcohol and they enjoyed it greatly.

Softly, Unohana cupped her lover's face and gently pulled him towards her as she leaned back into the bed. Ichigo, eager to stay involved in the sweet kiss, moved on top of her where she spread her legs to allow him to press his knees into the mattress. With both hands holding himself above her, Ichigo continued to gently assault her lips.

The mature woman groaned into the kiss as his blunt cock head rubbed against the pudgy skin of her navel. Her legs squirmed around his, looping around his and digging her toes into his sculpted calves.

As the need for oxygen became more apparent, Ichigo breathlessly pulled away and took in her blushing visage. "I gotta be honest, Unohana…" He started, panting all the while. "I've never done this before." He told her.

Unohana gave him a caring grin as her hands pat the chiseled jawline of his face. "That is alright, I will teach you." The captain whispered huskily, dragging her soft digits down his neck and onto his chest. But her touching did not stop there, her hands jumped to her own body down to her stomach where his fleshy python budged it's ruddy tip into her bellybutton, as if trying to fuck the miniscule hole.

Once her soft grasp captured his heated length, the boy shuddered, arching his back in pleasure as a woman's touch stimulated him greatly.

"You poor thing…" Unohana cooed, feeling how he jumped in her hands. Sensually biting her lip, Unohana pushed against his stern erection. "Pull your hips back, sweetie. Yeah, just like that…" She purred as he did as told, rearing his midsection back into the air.

Unohana expertly guided his large cock to her warm, fluttering entrance. Once again, the two lovers hissed in pleasure as his bloated helmet jabbed her messy wet labia before being pushed against her velvety entrance.

"U-Unohana~" Ichigo mewled shamelessly, all that false bravado and confidence from the alcohol vanished as he entered the stunningly supple captain.

The woman below him giggled before letting out a delicate sigh of her own. Ichigo was a very gifted boy, so she was glad she decided to lube up before going into bed. She had heard word from some of the younger female officers of 'fellatio' but Unohana knew in her heart that the best foreplay came from a woman who knew had to properly seduce a boy. And boy did her seductions pay off!

His heavy, stiff cock pushed into her sopping wet cunt with ease. The captain with the monstrous curves was certainly built to take fat cocks, that was for certain. Her fluttering, beating walls wrapped around his shaft and dosed him in her arousal, making for an easier glide into her velvety depths.

As he steadied himself into her, hilting against her pelvis with his one, Unohana removed her guiding hands and returned them to his upper body. This time, she wrapped her hands around his neck as her meaty thighs pressed into his sides. Her slim, dainty fingers entangled themselves in his wet orange locks and gently massaged his scalp.

"Oooh~" The older woman moaned, feeling how deep his cock was delving into her. She had never been with a man so well endowed; this was a vastly different experience than anything she's had before. "Now… thrust into me!" She instructed, slightly pressing her pelvis into his.

Ichigo bared his teeth, feeling her cunt's lips kiss the chubby base of his member. It felt so damn good! Why would he ever want to leave it? But alas, he would listen to his more experienced partner and withdrew slowly, bringing his hips back into the air.

Unohana groaned at the loss of having his prickly orange bush tickle her pelvis, but it was a welcomed change as his veiny, ruddy cock caused sweet friction and stimulated both of their bodies in the process. The two could feel the warm, silky bedsheet slip from his back as they moved, deftly sliding down his back and coming to pile behind his kneecaps.

Now Ichigo's wet, sweaty back could breathe in the air of the cool room. As he pulled back from her dripping wet cunt, he could feel her juices run down the length of his cock and drip onto the bed sheet.

The woman below him could not help but sound her pleasure as once his fat, swollen head remain lodged in her opening, he didn't need to be told to slide back in. This was something he did on his own accord and pressed back into her, groaning as that sweet friction rubbed his cock again.

"Fuck…" Ichigo exhaled loudly, closing his eyes as he embraced the wonderful stimuli. Her sopping wet slot accepted him just as smoothly as the first time, but this time quicker. It was too amazing.

Unohana's smile did not falter as she gleamed with pure lust and admiration. Only two pumps in and she could tell this was the best sex of her life. Despite being a medical professional and always advising her peers of the practice of safe sex, she could not deny that feeling a hard, bare cock pump into her just felt so damn amazing.

Being such a dirty hypocrite behind closed doors with a man a whole millennium younger than her in a ranked officer's bed… Unohana nearly fainted from the heat swelling in her brain. This was so damn hot to her.

Ichigo was feeling much the same way. He knew that he was a very lucky man to be able to fuck Retsu Unohana's lush, exclusive pussy. It was a feat so few men can claim to have endured.

His back arched as he once again bottomed out in Unohana's silky smooth slot. Completely hilted against the bare skin of her pelvis, the veins along his neck strained as he kept himself from bellowing, determined to contain himself in front of her.

"Ichigo~" Unohana cooed softly, begging him to continue. He did of course, learning the swing of things. Back and forth he began to move, thrusting in and out of her lavish cunt. Every drip, every clench, and every spasm of her pussy along his cock was admired deeply by him as he started to fuck her.

Cracking open an eye, Ichigo dared to peek at the woman's jiggling, rolling tits as they moved together. Becoming acclimated to the dark, the substitute could see that every little movement he made sent the milky pale twins jumping and bouncing for his viewing pleasure. If he possessed the core strength, he would attempt to try and capture Unohana's enormous knockers in his hand to properly fondle them, but that was currently impossible as his shaky arms threatened to buckle.

The sensations were nearly too much for the virgin to bare. He guessed he wasn't even two minutes into pumping away at her warm muff before he felt a tightening in his stomach. Embarrassment and shame began to cloud his mind, but the overriding pleasure cut through his self-doubt like a Zanpakutō. He was about to empty his balls inside Unohana, and there wasn't much he could do to stop it.

All the teasing she did was going to pay off tenfold as he felt like his balls were going to explode. Her tantalizing touch, her erotic moans, and her lewd body drained him of his resistance. In a moment of pure euphoria and simultaneous shame, Ichigo burrowed his head into her soft neck and growled, releasing the content of his balls inside of her.

"Uh~" Unohana gasped sharply, feeling her inner chamber become hosed with Ichigo's thick seed. It was just so warm inside of her! Like her baby chamber had evolved into an oven. Her arms pulled the young man in closer, holding him as his whole body wracked with sweet, sexual elation. "Ichigo…" His name came from her lips almost like a prayer as his thick cock throbbed repeatedly, splashing his semen into her pleased cunt.

The black-haired beauty saw stars as her perverse, naughty kink of being creampied was fulfilled. She was almost nearing the same highs as Ichigo was experiencing but fell just short. Still, it was a wild ride she was glad to be a part of.

"I'm sorry…" The boy picked his head up, strained from the lack of air from snuggling into her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He repeated, feeling his load die down and his balls tingle from the intense ejaculation.

Unohana clasped her hands on the sides of his face and brought his attention to her. "Why are you apologizing, Ichigo?" She questioned her lover.

Ichigo avoided her gaze. With the last remnants of the alcohol fleeting his system, Ichigo was left a sobering, nervous wreck. "I didn't last long, I don't think I made you cum, I… I think I did a bad job." He confessed.

A soft, relieved chuckle brought him back to facing her. "Ichigo, do not fret. I did not set up these high expectations for you. You did far better than I had hoped." Unohana told him, still holding onto his softening features.

"But I-" The substitute was silenced when Unohana leaned in, kissing him with the soothing comfort only she could provide. Her hands slipped down to his shoulders as they kissed. Before the boy knew it, he was finding himself rolled onto his back, slipping from her lush cunt.

With a gasp, Ichigo fell onto the back and felt the silky sheets cling to his sweaty body. Unohana deftly slid on top of him, bringing her full ass to rest on his crotch with his hardening cock sandwiched by the supple globes of her ass.

"Besides, Ichigo…" Unohana used her left hand to press her index finger against his lips in place of her own while her right reached around to grab hold of his erect pillar. She smiled in delight as she felt it firming in her hand once more. "You will have plenty of time to make it up to me." The woman chuckled softly.

The slim finger pressed against his rough lips slipped away as Unohana used her left hand to support herself, holding his chest as she raised her wide, womanly hips to allow his cock to be aimed at her snatch's wet, fluttering entrance. Once again, both parties moaned in appreciation of his girth splitting her wide open.

Smoothly, Unohana came to rest in Ichigo's lap with her pliant cheeks gently tapping his bloated ball sack. The curvy captain groaned, arching her back and looking up to her ceiling through her star dazzled gaze. In this position, Ichigo's girthsome cock was forced far deeper than ever for, threatening to budge against her cervix. The healer was one of the few women to actually enjoy having her cervix punched repeatedly during sex, another sick fantasy to go alongside her impregnation kink.

"Fuck…" Ichigo exhaled deeply. His rough hands captured her meaty thighs and massaged them as if he was urging her to move and grant his cock the pleasure of her velvet vice doing the same to him. The smooth friction of Unohana slowly rising sent his head flaunting back into the silk-fitted pillow beneath his head.

Unohana had to use both hands on his chest to support her as she rose. It was not an easy thing to do after going so long without sex, but she would endure. The matriarch of the Gotei 13 simply focused on the pleasure.

With him looking up at her and her looking down at him, both knew the dynamic was changed. The older, more experienced woman was now in complete control of this carnal dance. All Ichigo could do was admire her splendid beauty, from her gentle features down her swanlike neck to her massive, mouthwatering melons. There was just so much he could admire in this position.

Coming right to the perfect place to stop, Unohana moved her hips in a circular fashion, rubbing his cock along her vaginal walls. While Ichigo greatly enjoyed this, Unohana loved it even more as his swollen head massaged her needy G-spot. "Ah~" Unohana gasped, suddenly sinking down into his lap again.

Ichigo hissed in delight, his fingers digging into her feminine meat. But Unohana was growing restless. He already had one orgasm, now she needed hers. Fortunately for her, he had done such a good job of working her up last round that she was damn near climax.

Up and done Unohana began to ride his cock like a stallion. It was beautiful. Retsu Unohana's soft, plump body jiggling so erotically as she fucked herself up and down his meat. Her damp, ebony locks of hair jumped with the woman as she bounced on Ichigo's lap. The only thing more erotic than her perfect body was the wet sound of Ichigo's member repeatedly delving into her creamed cunt and sloshing the juices around.

"F-Faster!" Ichigo nearly begged. His cock had never felt such pleasure. Even when he was the one on top fumbling his way around his body, the friction of thrusting into her simply could not compare to when Unohana had the reigns.

Unohana's face sharpened as she became needy, chasing after that release she so desperately craved. The young, solid cock in her cunt was the most wonderous toy she could ever ask for and it was doing an excellent job of taking her beating. But she would soon find Ichigo was capable of so much more.

Falling into the endless pit of lust and carnal hunger, Ichigo's hips began to erratically thrust up to meet her bouncing. "Ah~ Ah~" Unohana squealed as she did not expect him to retaliate, but man was she glad he had a mind of his own!

His swollen, packed nuts slapped against the bouncy cheeks of her large ass as his hips swung into hers. Unohana's ass rippled deliciously from the impact and could feel her orgasm barreling towards her from the knot forming in her stomach. In a truly desperate act to escalate things even further, the captain leaned back with her hands behind her on his sturdy legs. Ichigo's hands shot up to take advantage of her new position and capture those giant, wobbling canons on her chest.

"H-Harder! Squeeze my b-breasts harder!" She commanded, the milking motions he made with her pale udders driving her absolutely bonkers. It was as if he was trying to make milk squirt out of her nipples!

Her bouncing, jiggling body shuddered. The two fucked like rabbits up until the very end. With every bounce Unohana made, Ichigo met her with a hard thrust of his own. His fat, aching cock made a mess of her juicy pussy while his hands abused her soft tits.

Unohana finally reached her limit.

"I-I'm cumming!" The captain of Squad 4 told him seconds before her cunt unleashed a torrent of her silvery juices on his lap, squirting all over him and the bed. The sudden rush of her own sweet honey and the clamping of her snatch around his cock sent Ichigo reeling beneath her.

His fingertips turned pale white as her breast meat took on a scarlet shade from how hard he was squeezing. "Fuck!" He growled, his cock expanding to unload a second time in her spasming pussy.

Their dual release caused the two to nearly lose their minds in the shared euphoria. It was a rushing roller coaster filled with so many erotic and lewd sensations. But like all amusement park rides, this one was coming to a gentle and smooth finish of pure bliss.

Breathless and tired, Unohana lost all the strength in her arms and managed to sway her weight just enough to come falling down on Ichigo's broad torso. The young man caught her in his arms and held her near, embracing the equally sweaty captain and holding her close to him. Both of the lovers gasped for breath but felt entirely pleased with themselves.

One orgasm would normally not do Unohana in like it did, but after years of playing the role of a peaceful healer, her activeness decreased significantly. Now she couldn't even feel her legs!

Ichigo's excuse to the limpening of his cock and it's abrupt departure from her creamed cunt was simply that he was a virgin. Two loads spent meant that he was out for the count.

Other than the sudden loss of energy and the wave of tiredness that washed over the collapsed couple, both experienced utter peace and tranquility in that moment of time. Having connected on such a profound, carnal level, there was not much else to do than to groggily pull the silk sheets over their limp bodies and fall into a deep slumber, still clinging to one another…

* * *

"Ichigo…" A quiet, feminine voice called out from the dark.

But Ichigo did not stir.

"Ichigo… wake up…" The female's voice called out to him again.

Again, Ichigo did not rouse.

It wasn't until the young man felt an ominous presence looming over him that he finally managed to overcome the wave of tiredness that filled his being.

Slowly, Ichigo managed to crack an eye open to investigate the other being near him. Immediately, the boy was stunned by the bright, near white light that obscured his vision.

"Huh?" He gasped, slowly coming to life as he picked himself up, noticing how soft the sheets of the bed he was in. When his head came into contact with the thin wall behind the bed, he leaned against it and focused as much as he could to withstanding the glaring brightness.

"Good morning, Ichigo." That same delicate voice from before spoke from behind the light.

At a snail's pace, Ichigo's vision returned to normal and he could make out his surroundings. He was in a room, a very large, luxurious room. And the woman calling out to him was… Captain Retsu Unohana! The beautiful healer was dressed in her captain's uniform and looked very relaxed!

"U-Unohana!" Ichigo gasped as he saw the smiling female standing beside the bed with a tray of what smelled like breakfast.

The woman giggled melodically as she set the tray of food down by his side. "Relax Ichigo, I think you've more than earned the right to call me Retsu. After all, I must confess that I can still feel your performance from last night…" The woman trailed off, a red blush dusting her round cheeks.

Ichigo looked very perplexed. "My performance…" He repeated quietly, wondering just as to what she was talking about.

Then, like a wave of tiny razors from Senbonzakura, it hit the boy in bed.

The booze, the flirting, the bath, and… the gloriously hot, sweaty sex.

Ichigo's face exploded into a blush and mirrored that of a strawberry's own complexion. "G-Gah!" He gasped in surprise.

Unohana smiled fondly at him as saw that he remembered. "Yes, does it really surprise you that much?" She questioned in a cute fashion, tilting her head to the side.

His hands ran through his hair as he realized what he had done. "Oh gosh, Unoha-" A sharp glare from her immediately changed his sentence. "-Retsu… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that drunk." Ichigo confessed.

Sighing to herself, Unohana moved the tray down a bit further and took a seat by Ichigo's midsection. "Don't say that Ichigo. You shouldn't regret the time we had. What we did was a beautiful thing."

The boy in the bed had to agree with her. Though his memory was spotty, and he could only see glimpses of last night in his head, he could tell he was enjoying every second of it. Even now, in bed, he could not deny that in his heart, he now had affections for the captain of Squad 4.

"Y-You're right, Retsu. I shouldn't regret last night." Ichigo slowly smiled, a stark contrast to the scowl he had prior. He would admit, he had the time of his life with her and there really was no shame in that.

"I'm glad to hear that, Ichigo." Retsu smiled at the substitute. "I must admit, I was afraid you'd be upset with me for taking advantage of your hindered judgement."

Ichigo waved her off. "Eh, it's nothing I ain't used to by now. Anyways, did you want to go get lunch or something?" He asked, doing the gentlemanly thing of asking his lover if she desired to go on a date after a night of spectacular sex.

However, Retsu shook her head. "I'm afraid I am already on my lunch break right now. It is currently 1:41 in the afternoon, Ichigo. You've been sleeping for quite a while." Retsu told the orange-haired teen.

"Oh…" Ichigo deflated a little. "Well, do you have any dinner plans?" He tried again.

This time, the boy succeeded as Retsu chuckled mirthfully. "If you are asking me on a date, Ichigo Kurosaki, I'd love to go out with you." She blushed, feeling like a teenage human in the World of the Living. Honestly, the sensation was pretty nice and Retsu now knew why Rangiku was obsessed with their culture.

Ichigo's grin widened a bit. "Awesome." He said.

Again, Retsu chuckled at the boy. "Now, eat your breakfast. I had our staff whip it up just a moment ago and it's best when hot." She mentioned, reaching for the tray and placing it on his lap.

Ichigo's stomach growled as he gazed upon the tray and realized just how hungry it was. It was the standard 'hey, thanks for fucking me,' breakfast complete with eggs, bacon, and toast. Though one odd item was a mug of dark liquid. Curious, he picked it up and brought it to his nose only to recoil as he smelled the foul stench of liquor burn his nostrils.

With accusing eyes, Ichigo glared at the older woman who blushed and shrugged as she began to undo the knot of her shihakusho.

"What? I was hoping to make the most of this break before I go back?" Unohana giggled as she let the loosened black robes slip from her slender shoulders.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** And there we have it folks! The first Bleach one shot I've done in quite a while and the first story of mine in 2020! This is going to be a big year for us folks, a lot of stuff to do. I gotta finish some stories and knock out some one shots before I retire from Fanfiction in December. This was high on the list as I felt Whackybiscuit deserved a great piece featuring his favorite girl: Unohana! I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you can all leave a review and help this hot streak continue!**


End file.
